


They Also Serve Who Only Stand And Wait

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets Radek back from an off world mission gone wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Also Serve Who Only Stand And Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked people to give me prompts from the [SGA kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_kinkmeme/1800.html) and gblvr obliged. It doesn't matter what prompt, since what I ended up writing has nothing in common with it, other than the fact that it's Evan and Radek.
> 
> I'm still keeping that prompt in my list of stuff to write, gblvr, but I thought you might enjoy this in the meantime?

Evan was waiting when Sheppard's team brought Radek back. He knew logically that he couldn't wrap Radek in cotton to keep him safe, but the fact that he'd been taken with Sheppard's team scared the hell out of him.

And since Woolsey knew that Evan and Radek were involved, he wouldn't allow Evan's team to go to the rescue. Instead he'd been forced to wait and pace and pray, instead of being able to go himself.

"Sheppard's IDC," Chuck declared, and lowered the shield. Mere moments later, Sheppard's and Awilda's teams came through. In the middle of the pack of people, Evan could see Radek. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, but he was on his feet and that was the most important thing.

As the group moved off to the infirmary, Evan wormed his way into Radek. He didn't do anything so obvious as wrap an arm around him, but he did walk next to him, and when Radek jumped up on the gurney, Evan leaned on it.

The head injury wasn't bad, didn't even require stitches. The bruising under the cut was pretty amazing, though. Finally, the doc patted Radek on the shoulder and discharged him, with instructions to go and rest. He gave Evan a grin, as if he knew that Evan was thinking that Radek was never being allowed out of Evan's sight again, and then walked off.

As Radek left the infirmary, Evan followed him. He wasn't really surprised when Radek made to go to the lab. "No way," he said. "Doc said to rest."

"But - "

"No buts," Evan said. "You have one choice - your room or mine?"

"I'm not going to lie down in the middle of the day when I have work to do," said Radek.

"Mine it is," said Evan, pushing the appropriate target on the transporter map.

"I said - " Radek's voice was getting louder.

Wrapping one hand around Radek's arm, he started to move him down the hallway towards Evan's room. "Rest, Radek. You can't do that in the lab."

As if he realized that Evan meant it, Radek didn't argue any more, following Evan to his room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Evan let go. "Okay, why don't you lie down?"

Radek didn't move except to push his glasses up. He was too busy staring Evan, as if he was reading every thought, every emotion. "I was scared too," he finally said.

"I wasn't scared," Evan denied quickly. "I know you can take care of myself."

"Then why are your hands shaking?" Radek asked, nodding towards them.

Swearing, Evan folded them so that it wasn't as obvious. Radek smiled. "I have not had my welcome home kiss yet," he said.

"I wasn't sure you want one," said Evan. "What with that bruise and all."

"From you? Always," said Radek.

Evan meant to be gentle - he was just going to give Radek a kiss and then let him go lie down. But as soon as his lips brushed Radek's, something in him _broke_. He wrapped Radek up in his arms and started to kiss, hard and deep and fast.

Radek was giving it back in spades, so Evan didn't even try to slow down. Instead, his hands tangled in Radek's uniform as he tried to pull it off without letting go of Radek's mouth. Radek's hands were right there as well, but he wasn't trying to slow Evan, or stop him.

"Tell me to slow down," said Evan.

"No," Radek said, as he shrugged out of his shirt.

Within moments, both of them were naked, and Evan was pushing Radek back towards the bed. He tried to stay gentle, but he was frantic to know that Radek really was okay.

As Radek lay back in the bed, Evan followed him down. He only stopped kissing Radek when Radek pushed him back. Reaching to the nightstand, he grabbed the lube and handed it to Evan.

Wondering how Radek could be so calm when Evan felt like he was going to come right out of his skin, Evan gave him one more kiss before he knelt up to prepare him.

"No prep," he said, pushing Evan's hand away.

"But I'll hurt you," Evan said, trying to maintain some sort of control.

"I don't care." Radek wrapped his legs around Evan. Thinking that a man could only take so much, Evan hastily spread lube on his cock, and leaned forward, lining up with Radek's hole.

He started to push in, but Radek was tight, and he slid away. "This isn't going to work," he said.

"It will." Radek pulled him closer with his legs, and Evan groaned in surrender as he tried again. This time, the head of his cock slid through the ring of muscle and he gasped at the tight heat around the head of his dick.

He tried to go slow, but Radek was pulling him forward, and he slid in faster than he meant to. As he bottomed out, he opened his eyes, wondering when he'd closed them. "Are you okay?"

There was pain on Radek's face, but there was pleasure as well. "I will be fine as soon as you stop treating me like spun glass," Radek said, rolling his hips. "Fuck me."

Evan couldn't help but obey, his hips bucking as he started to move inside Radek. They were moving together, ratcheting the pleasure tighter and tighter, and when he shifted slightly, he pushed Radek over the edge.

The clenching sensation around his cock was enough to pull Evan with him, and he came with a soft cry.

Collapsing to the side so that he wouldn't crush Radek beneath him, he groaned. "Jesus, I think you broke me," he said.

Radek chuckled. "I think the breaking was mutual," he said.

Rolling towards Radek, Evan propped his head on his hand and said, "Do me a favor, okay? No more getting caught."

"I'll do what I can," Radek said. There was no promise, but Evan knew there couldn't be.


End file.
